


Игрушки ломаются...

by Pandorra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сакуджун сломало многое и многих, чтобы узнать, что внутри у людей. А потом появилась Шурей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игрушки ломаются...

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на заявку "Сакуджун/Шурей. "Игрушки ломаются, это так печально". Ангст" на тур однострочников сообщества фанфиков по Saiunkoku Monogatari на Дневники.ру

Его первая тряпичная игрушка ему не нравилась. Конечно, она была сделала из дорогих тканей, но какая-то... невыразительная. Он быстро её сжёг. Ему нравилось смотреть, как огонь лижет ноги, медленно подбираясь к краю дорогого платья, как постепенно поглощает творение чьих-то умелых рук. Тогда Сакуджун впервые понял, что ему нравится смотреть, как умирают игрушки. Он сломал дорогую глиняную куклу только, чтобы посмотреть, что у неё внутри. Она оказалась пустой и глупой. Сакуджун ломал игрушки одну за одной и с удовольствием, смешанным с грустью, наблюдал их гибель.  
 _"Игрушки ломаются, и это так печально"._  
Почему они ломаются? Неужели они все хрупки?  
Он переключился на людей. Они большие и сильные, убивают и завоёвывают города. Сакуджуну очень хотелось посмотреть, что же внутри у людей. Играть с живыми должно быть гораздо интереснее, чем с глупыми куклами.  
Когда на разворошенной постели перед ним лежало тонкое женское тело, а струйка крови красиво стекала по белым простыням, Сакуджун понял, что люди такие же хрупкие, как куклы. Люди почему-то умирали от его игр. Или сходили с ума.  
Девушка, играющая на эрху и не уступающая ему в играх. На короткий миг в нём вспыхнула надежда, что она продержится дольше, что наконец-то он нашёл идеальную игрушку. Она выбиралась из всех его ловушек, легко уходила от всех провокаций. Более того - как ни пытался, он не мог её сломать. Не мог её коснуться.  
И тогда Сакуджун решился на самый отчаянный, последний ход.  
Закрывая глаза под деревом, как ему казалось, навсегда, он видел боль и отчаяние в её глазах. И понимал, что вот сейчас, здесь, ценой своей смерти ему удалось почти сломать её. Теперь она точно его не забудет. Какая ирония - если бы он мог бы вернуться к ней из смерти, то после этой ночи сломать её окончательно не составило бы труда.  
Если бы он мог совершить чудо и вернуться!


End file.
